Retenue et plaisir
by harry-drago
Summary: Après une blague de Hermione a l'encontre de parkinson, c'est harry qui se fait punir par son 'cher'proffesseur de potion snape!Slash harryxseverus


Auteur:HarryDrago (quelqu'un sait comment on change son nom sur fanfiction).

Disclaimer: tous a jkr rien a moi (siriussss revienssssssss...)

Rating:R R ET R!!!

Couple:Harry/Severus ça fait super longtemps que je veux en faire un alors... Je précise que c'est une fics en deux ou trois chapitre sauf si... vous voulez que je fasse d'autre chapitre alors la...REVIEWS

Petite note:Je sais... je dois mettre le 4e chapitre de _plus que des frères. _Je vous promets de le mettre très bientôt!!!

Deuxième petite note:Je vous conseille d'aller lire '_étrange amour'_ de Daddye91, qui est une des plus belle fics que j'ai jamais lu!!!

Troisième et très importante note:Je remercie Chris d'avoir (complètement) corriger ma fic.JE TE REMERCIE ÉNORMÉMENT. Gros bisou a toi!!!

Titre:Retenue et Plaisir (c'est bien comme titre????)  
  
Résumé: A la suite d'une blague de Hermione envers Parkinson (appelée aussi  
face de buldogue) c'est Harry qui est punit à la place d' Hermione par  
son 'cher' professeur de potion: Snape.  
  
oooooooooo

Ron: Oh non, dit Ron d'une voix désespérée en regardant sont emploi du temps de la semaine, on a deux heures de potions après déjeuner, dit-il devant le regard interrogateur de ses deux meilleurs amis Harry et Hermione.  
  
Harry: Super, je vais encore me prendre un zéro, si ça continue je vais l'empoisonner, vous pensez que Maugrey voudrais bien me donner un peu de poison si je lui dit que je pense que je pense que snape est toujours du côté de Voldemort?  
  
Ron:Pas mal ton idée, j'approuve à 100 pour cent!!!  
.  
Hermione: Harry, Ron, dit-elle, choquée. d'une, Snape n'est pas assez stupide pour se faire empoisonner et de deux, ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on a repris les cours et que Maugrey est revenu à sa place de professeur (il avait été contacté par Dumbledore parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et que Rémus n'avait pas voulu du poste disant qu'il ne voulait blesser personne vu sa condition de loup-garou, mais Harry, Ron et Hermione savait bien que c'était à cause de Sirius... Sa mort les avait tous affectés, mais Rémus avait été plus pour ne pas dire beaucoup affecté) et il ne faut pas tout extrapoler, il n'est pas si méchant que ça...  
  
Ron: Pas si méchant que ça! Arrêtes, c'est pas lui, qui a dit que tes cheveux étaient comme d'habitude quand Parkinson te les a teints en rouge grâce à une potion coloruscheveulus? dit-il en la regardant comme si elle l'avait insulté.  
  
Hermione: Oui je sais, tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler... J'ai eu assez de mal à enlever cette horrible couleur rouge et encore, il reste des mèches, dit elle en prenant une mèche de ses cheveux oscillant entre le rouge et le brun foncé.  
  
_Flash Back:  
  
Hermione, Ron et Harry etait a la table des gryffondor et mangeait en discutant.  
  
Ron: Hermione tu n'aurais pas dût lancer faire ça à cette Parkinson maintenant elle va se venger...  
  
Hermione: Oh Ron, arrêtes un peu de me prendre la tête avec ça... Elle n'avait qu'à pas essayer de me lancer un sort par derrière!  
  
Parkinson, en sortant du cours de métamorphose, avait essayer de lancer un maléfice, parce qu' Hermione avait selon elle "osé dire devant elle que son' Dray n'était qu'un petit fils de mangemort prétentieux" mais Hermione avait été plus rapide et avait lancé un expelliarmus, un stupéfix et un impédimenta à une vitesse ahurissante et Parkinson s'était retrouvée avec le nez cassé, vingt points en moins pour serpentard et une semaine de retenue, vu que Macgonagal était sortit au moment même où Parkinson avait sortit sa baguette.  
  
"Parkinson: Tu me le paieras, Granger, avait-elle dit en se tenant le nez en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie."  
  
Harry: Oui, mais bon, fais attention quand même... dit Harry en sortant de ses pensées.  
  
Hermione: OK, je ferais attention, mais de toutes façons, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour me laisser avoir, lança t-elle en soupirant àa Ron et à Harry en vidant son verre de citronnade en une gorgée. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-elle tandis que plusieurs gryffondors éclataient de rire.  
  
Ron: Hermione, tes cheveux, ils sont...  
  
Harry: Rouges!!!  
  
Hermione: QUOI! dit-elle en prenant une de ses mèches, effectivement ils étaient rouges, rouges tomate."  
  
Elle se retourna à la table des serpentard et vit parkinson- le nez bandé- morte de rire en montrant du doigt Hermione à Drago qui était lui aussi au bord de la crise de rire.  
  
"Parkinson, dit-elle, Tu vas me le payer! et vous deux, dit elle en regardant Harry et Ron qui étaient aussi au bord de la crise de rire, le premier de vous deux qui rira je lui fous mon poing, compris? dit-elle en partant de la grande salle, rouge comme une tomate (visage et cheveux!) sous les éclats de rire des élèves.  
  
Fin du flash Back_  
  
Ron: Quand même, c'est dommage, cette couleur t'allait si bien, dit-il en rien sur le chemin des cachots.  
  
Hermione: Ron, la ferme.Tu verras bien qui aura le dernier mot après ce cour de potions, Parkinson regrettera d'avoir fait ça à mes cheveux, dit elle en se frottant les mains, elle regrettera, elle regrettera...  
  
Harry: Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu manigances... Il s'arrêta de parler en voyant que la porte du cachot était ouverte et que Snape les attendait.  
  
Snape: Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre retard, dit Snape de sa voix froide que Harry connaissait si bien.  
  
Harry sourit et entra dans la classe Hermione partit à côté de Neville, tandis que Ron et Harry allaient s'assoire à leur table habituelle, au fond de la classe.  
  
Ron : Pourquoi tu souris? Tu trouves ça marrant, qu'il nous ait enlevé des point simplement parce qu'on est en retard de deux minutes? lança Ron à Harry qui était entrain de sourire en regardant Snape (y a quelque chose de louche 00).  
  
Harry: Qui? Moi, je souris? Nan, t'as rêvé... dit-il en prenant son livre de potion dans son sac.  
  
Ron: Ouais c'est ça... je rêve...  
  
Snape: Mr weasley, pourriez-vous nous faire profiter de cette conversation? dit-il en le regardant froidement.  
  
Ron: J...je, balbutiat-il.  
  
Snape: Seriez vous capable de dire quelque chose de censé, ou, serait-ce au-dessus de vos forces? lança t-il sous les rires des serpentard pendant que Ron devenait aussi rouge qu'on ne pouvait différencier ses cheveux de son visage.Ouvrez vos livre page 256, dit Snape après que les serpentard se soient calmés.  
  
Seule Parkinson, essayait d'étouffer son fou rire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part d' Hermione et avait murmurer du bout des lèvres à Ron "elle le regrettera, tu peux me croire".  
  
"La potion que nous allons faire aujourd'hui est très compliquéer, aussi, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tout le monde la réussisse, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron qui était encore rouge pivoine. Cette potion est appelée potion de l'anti-oublie, cette potion, des plus compliquées, permet à celui ou celle qui boit cette potion de se protéger, pendant une période, qui peut varier d'une personne à l'autre, des charmes et sorts d'amnésie partielle ou totale. Les instructions sont dans votre livre."  
  
Harry regarda dans son livre:  
  
3 pétales de rose noire  
1 racine de mandragore coupe en dés  
8 yeux de scarabée  
10 cm de toile d'araignée  
Deux pince de scorpions réduite en poudre  
Quatre aile de chauve souris...  
  
Snape: Vous avez une heure, allez chercher les ingrédient dans l'armoire au fond de la salle.  
  
Les élèves allèrent à l'armoire par petits groupes.  
  
Harry: Ron, demanda t-il.  
  
Ron: Oui?  
  
Harry: Regardes Hermione, dit-il à Ron tandis que celui-ci regarda Hermione et il vit qu'elle mettait quelque chose dans le chaudron.  
  
Ron: Qu'est-ce quelle a mit dans le chaudron de parkinson? demanda Ron à Harry.  
  
Harry: J'en sais rien mais ça sent pas bon...  
  
Ron: T'as raison... ça sent le coup fourré... On ferait mieux d'y aller... Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le fond de la classe.  
  
Harry: Ron... chuchota-t-il, vas demander à Hermione qu'est-ce qu'elle a mit dans le chaudron de Parkinson, moi, je vais essayé d'aller l'enlever discrètement...  
  
Ron : Ok... J'y vais, dit-il en partant vers Hermione qui prenait ses ingrédient dans l'armoire au fond de la classe.  
  
Harry se dirigea vers le chaudron de parkinson et se pencha vers le chaudron pour voir ce qui était dedans, dans le chaudron se trouvait l'une des nouvelle inventions de Fred et Georges qui faisait fureur en ce moment l'_eplosium méganum_.  
  
Ron: Hermione, dit il en lui tapotant l'épaule, Harry et moi on t'a vu mettre quelque chose dans le chaudron de parkinson qu'est-ce que c'était?  
  
Hermione: Je ne voies pas de quoi tu parles, dit elle en s'en allant.  
  
Ron lui prit le bras et dit: Dis- moi ce que c'était... De toute façon t'as échoué, Harry est partit récupérer ce que t'as mis dans le chaudron de Parkinson...  
  
Hermione: Oh mon dieu, dis à Harry de ne surtout pas en parler!!!! C'est un  
piège que j'ai...  
  
Mais au moment précis où elle avait dit ces mots, une explosion se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la salle projettant Harry contre le bureau de Snape.  
  
Hermione: Oh non !!!! dit-elle en courrant vers Harry, Ron sur ses talons.  
  
Snape : POTTER! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait? rugit snape.  
  
Parkinson: Professeur! dit-elle, j'ai tout vu, Potter s'est penché vers mon chaudron, a mis son bras dedans et ça a explosé,termina-t-elle surexcitée sachant ce qui attendait Harry.  
  
Snape: Ah bon... dit-il de sa voix doucereuse (il est content hi hi) et en le prenant par le poignet, regarder ce que vous avez fait ! dit-il en regardant la salle, la moitié des tables étaient renversées et de nombreux flacons s'étaient cassés sous l'explosion libèrant leurs contenus.  
  
Harry: Moi ?!!!! dit-il. Mais j'ai rien... il regarda Hermione qui était maintenant en face de lui à quelques mètres et qui avait les larmes aux yeux, le remord se lisant dans son regard. Il préféra se taire.  
  
Snape: Potter, vous allez rester et tout ranger, dit-il avec une lueure malicieuse dans les yeux. Effectivement une blague pareille, vaut bien une semaine entière de retenue et au moins cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor(attention! là il est au bord de l'extase,lol,)... Potter vous aurez une semaine de retenue à partir de ce soir.

Harry voulut protester mais Snape repris la parole :... et cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor...  
  
Il n'y eut pas qu'Harry qui protesta... De nombreux gryffondors dirent toutes sortes de sorts qu'ils auraient bien aimé lancer à snape en sortant de la salle de classe.

Le professeur de Potion, avait dit à tous les élèves que son cours était annulé, et il les avaient congédiés, laissant ainsi, Harry, seul, nettoyer tous les dégâts que le chaudron de Parkinson avait causés en explosant.  
  
Quand il eut finit de nettoyer tout et qu'il se leva pour partir, après avoir jeter toutes ses affaires en vrac dans son sac, Snape lui dit froidement sans le regarder: Potter, six heures, se soir, dans mon bureau.  
  
Harry: Oui, professeur... dit-il dans un grognement, Rester tout seul pendant une heure entière avec monsieur "je fous des heure à Potter et c'est jouissif " c'était l'enfer...(?)(quoi que...)Il sortit de la salle de classe et tomba sur Hermione et Ron qui  
l'attendaient dehors. Dès qu'ils le virent, ils lui sautèrent dessus (nan y sais pas encore fais sauter, lol,)...  
  
Hermione: Harry je suis.. commença-t-elle mais Harry était déjà partit les laissant seuls dans les cachots."  
  
Harry alla directement dans sa salle commune, monta dans son dortoir sous le regard de nombreux Gryffondors qui marmonnèrent sur son passage et s'allongea sur son lit. Il fut cependant rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, par Hermione, Seasmus, Neville et Ron.  
  
Hermione: Harry, je suis désolée... dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit d'à côté.  
  
Harry: Hermione...fermes-là... t'en as bien assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Lui répondit-il sans la regarder.  
  
Harry tourna sa tête vers elle et la regarda.  
  
Harry: J'ai eu une semaine de retenue avec Snape et cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor!  
  
Seamus: Une semaine de retenue! Bonne chance, Harry, Snape ne va pas te faire de cadeaux!  
  
Harry: Comme si je le savais pas... dit il en levant les yeux au ciel. Maintenant, dit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers Hermione, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc que tu as mis dans le chaudron ? On aurait dit un des _explosiums meganum _de Fred et Georges.  
  
Hermione: En fait à l'origine, c'était bien des _explosium meganum _en tout cas à l'origine, dit-elle en rougissant.  
  
A l'origine ?!!! s'exclama Harry, qui s'était assit entre temps, Seamus, Neville et Ron.  
  
Hermione: Oui... J'ai jeté plusieurs sorts et charme...Un pour que l'explosion soit dix fois plus puissante et un autre pour qu'il se déclenche au son de la voix ou du touché...  
  
Elle était à présent rouge de honte, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dût faire ça, mais elle avait été aveugle par la vengeance, elle avait voulu se venger de parkinson... Mais au lieu de ça, c'était Harry qui avait tout récolté.  
  
Harry, je suis tellement désolée !! dit-elle en baissant la tête vers le sol et en pleurant.  
  
Harry: Arrêtes de pleurer... dit-il en allant la serrer dans ses bras.  
  
Ron: Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer, dit-il en allant la serrer à son tour. l'immobilisant dans un cocon de réconfort.  
  
Hermione: Tout est de ma faute... dit-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron, si je n'avais pas voulu à tout prix me venger. Je vais aller dire à Snape que c'est moi qui ai fait ça, dit-elle en se levant laissant Harry et Ron sur le lit.  
  
Harry: NON! dit-il en se levant aussi vite qu'Hermione. Euh...Je veux dire que... si tu y vas... Gryffondor va perdre encore plus de points !! dit-il en rougissant de son erreur.Bien que ça ne m'enchante pas de passer la soirée avec Snape, si tu y vas et que tu lui dit les raisons pour lesquelles, tu a mis un _explosium meganum _dans le chaudron de Parkinson, il enlèvera bien 50 point de plus en moins pour Gryffondor, dit-il en bénissant son sens inée pour trouver des excuses en moins de deux secondes. Je vais m'entraîner pour le match de demain... termina-t-il en prenant son éclair de feu sur son épaule et sortant de la pièce.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Voila un chap de fini!pour ceux qui on déjà lu ma fics il se sont sûrement aperçu que j'ai changer la mise en page qui n'avait pas été enregistrer (heu... pour ceux qui vienne juste de lire ma fics...laisser tomber)

Je tien encore a remercier chris de son aide!!!

Bah au prochain chap!!! et reviews!!!


End file.
